


You Can Have Me

by houndingsherlock



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Post Reichenbach, Sherlolly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-11
Updated: 2013-01-11
Packaged: 2017-11-25 03:46:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/634780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/houndingsherlock/pseuds/houndingsherlock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sherlock Holmes met Molly Hooper, he did not think their relationship would lead onto such a dramatic climax. He believed it would just be a morgue relationship; she takes care of dead bodies and he inspects them. Simple.<br/>Over the past year, this seemingly innocent and unimportant acquaintance has revealed itself to be much more complicated than ever planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Can Have Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hedgewilde](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hedgewilde/gifts).



> This is my first attempt at any type of fanfiction writing so it would be lovely if you could give me any sort of feedback you have! I'll try my best to write more chapters ASAP but working around exams is always hard.  
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

It was the first evening after the fall. Molly and Sherlock were making their way back from Bart’s to Molly’s flat. It was eerily quiet in the surrounding streets compared to six hours before but this boded well for them; as obviously they couldn’t allow anyone to know of Sherlock’s survival. Molly was trusted with this fact.

 

“Molly…” Sherlock’s pace had slowed and he was looking up at the stars. “What do you think John is doing now? Do you think he went back to Baker Street? Or has he gone to Harry?”

 

Molly slowed with him, their paces now in sync. “I can’t really tell, Sherlock. I will be able to ask Mrs Hudson for you in the morning if you like?” She looked towards Sherlock and saw his hand reach into his coat pocket, pulling out his phone. “Wait, what are you doing? Who are you texting?”

 

“I’m not _texting._ I’m just checking in on John. If he’s still at Baker Street and-”

 

“Sherlock!” Molly had grabbed the man’s phone and was shaking it in his face. “For this to work you need to keep your contact to John as minimal as possible! Not even to just _check in_ , whatever that means… You see this, what you’re doing right here? You’re being stupid. Now, think.”

They stopped in the middle of the moonlit street. Molly noted that they were only a few metres from her front door. She started thinking about Sherlock in her flat, her home, how long he would have to stay with her, how close they may become, how close she hoped they’d become.

But this didn’t last long as she realised Sherlock had collapsed into a hunched heap on the curb.

 

“I’m sorry, Molly. I’m being irrational. I wasn’t thinking.” Molly had parked herself beside him, being careful not to touch him. “I knew it’d have large implications and it’s only going to get worse. Why did I have to choose _this_ way? There must’ve been another way.”

There was silence. Molly wasn’t prepared for this to escape Sherlock’s lips. It had only been half a day and already he was breaking.

 

“Don’t you _dare_ , Sherlock Holmes! I know it’s hard now but everything will work out. It always does, eh?” placing a delicate hand on his shoulder, she continued “We’ve gotten this far. I was doubtful but I knew you needed me and so I complied. I don’t know why I was doubtful, really, because it’s you… and you always figure it out. You- We,” she corrected, still getting used to the idea of her and Sherlock working on this together, even though they’ve worked in the lab together for almost two years “just need to figure the rest out now.”

 

Molly looked down to her companion who had rested his head on her shoulder, eyes closed. She couldn’t help but admire him in this state of peacefulness, though it didn’t last for long. Suddenly Sherlock jumped to his feet, almost knocking Molly onto her back as he escaped her grip.

 

“Well? We have no time to lose! Let’s get back to yours and we’ll start work on the plan in the morning, yes?” It was as if the last few minutes hadn’t even existed.

 

“Erm, yes.” Molly hesitated, taking in the sudden change of emotions. “Of course… my flat is just over there.”

 

Checking her bag for keys, she started off towards her building’s door, Sherlock following close behind.

 

***

 

Sherlock was greeted by cats and lots of catty things. He could hardly say he was surprised, having clocked the fur and slight smell of catnip on Molly’s clothing when they’d first met. It was only a matter of time until he would be subject to the source.

 

“Cup of tea?” Molly offered, placing her bag on the kitchen counter after locking up.

 

Sherlock answered while taking off his own coat, hanging it on the closest chair. “Please.”

 

“What do you take?”

 

“Actually, no… Coffee, please Molly. Need to stay up a bit later tonight.”

 

“Whatever for?” Molly questioned, glad that she knew how Sherlock liked his coffee. Black, two sugars. She believed she’d never forget.

 

“Stuff to figure out. The sooner we start the better!”

 

Grabbing Molly’s laptop from her desk, he flopped onto the sofa, booting up the machine.

_Her laptop._

_Her sofa._

_Wait a second…_

 

“How do you know my password? And what happened to starting work in the morning?”

 

“Firstly, you do not have a password on your laptop but I’m sure if you did it would have _something_ to do with cats.” he looked around the room, sighing “Secondly, I’ve decided that as it is only 11pm, we should use at least a couple of these late hours to our advantage.”

 

“Oh. Well… I’m very tired and- What if I say no?”

 

Sherlock started tapping away at the keys. “You could go to bed if you like. I’ll fill you in when you awake.”

 

“Will you sleep at all?”

 

_Shit. Sherlock’s coffee…_

Molly started for the cupboard that contained her instant and sugar. The kettle had just finished boiling.

 

“Depends. I’ll have more coffee if I don’t.”

 

“Well here’s number one!” offered Molly. She whipped through to the connected lounge where Sherlock had his eyes fixed to her laptop. He looked up just as she was halfway into the room.

 

He looked puzzled. “What’s happened to your gait? Were you… _Swinging_ your hips?” Taking the beverage from Molly’s grasp, he placed it on the nearby coffee table.

 

Molly froze.

 

_What was she doing? She needed to stop this before it got ridiculous. It already was ridiculous._

“Uhm, did I? I didn’t think I did. No, definitely not. It may have been because I was trying not to trip over this and er, yeah, definitely not.”

 

_Yes. Well done, Molly._

“Humph. Good night, Molly.” Sherlock continued back to the laptop before pausing again. “I’ll be needing a change of clothes. It’s a bit uncomfortable sleeping in bespoke.”

 

“Oh, you need somewhere to sleep too! God, erm, you could sleep in my bed if you want? Obviously not with me in it, though it is a double, not that- oh god, um, but the sofa isn’t very comfortable, probably be better off on the floor but yes, I do have some clothes you could wear. Always keep spare. Just in case, you know, I’ll just go-”

 

“Molly…”

 

“Oh, sorry, I’m babbling… Right.” She refocused, straightening herself out. “I’ll go get your clothes and then tell me what you want to do with sleeping arrangements when I’m back.” She scurried off without hesitation.

 

***

 

“Sleeping arrangements. I’d like for both of us to sleep in your bed, if it isn’t too much of a problem. I should only be sharing it with you for a couple hours at most and, for those couple of hours, I will need to be comfortable to get at least some good rest and your bed seems the best to accommodate this. Also, I would hate to force you out of your own bed and as you say, it does fit two.”

 

Molly had hardly entered the room before Sherlock had hit her with this. She almost dropped his clothing for, well, apparently for sleeping in her bed with.

 

“Erm.” She swallowed, trying not to give out a confused yelp. “I guess that should be fine. I mean it is a big bed so, okay…”

 

“That’s settled then. If you want to go to bed now, I will probably be joining you in a few hours. No doubt you won’t even realise I’ve been in your room when you wake up. I’ll be sleeping on the left.” he decided rather than asked, as if it was a usual occurrence.

 

Molly was further taken aback; as if that was possible. “Of course.” She managed, placing Sherlock’s casual wear on the arm of the sofa and making swiftly for her room.

 

“Thank you, Molly.”

 

She just turned back and smiled, giving a little bob and exited.

 

_Sure. That’s…- sure. Better sleep in actual pyjamas tonight, Molls._


End file.
